Death By Chocolate
by SelahSpinshadow
Summary: A bet. A sundae. An innocent Ginji. A blushing Natsumi. And a whole lot of chocolate syrup. (BanGinji)


  
**Author's Note:** The challenge was to provide a fandom and a line of dialogue. **Kira** challenged me to GetBackers and "What's that all over your face?" . . . with a pleading puppy look for BanxGinji. I warned her I wasn't a great fan of the pairing - I prefer not to take their relationship in that direction - but this managed to come out anyway.   
**Warnings:** Ban+Ginji shounen-ai   
**Disclaimer:** _GetBackers_ is the property of Rando Ayamine and Yuuya Aoki, I'm just borrowing it. Or maybe it's borrowing me? o.o   
  


* * *

**Death By Chocolate**

  
Ginji knew his partner better than anyone else. He knew Ban loved the arts, with a special soft spot for violin concerti. He knew the fastest way to irritate the man was to drive his car. He knew his partner hated few things more than the debts that perpetually hung over their heads. And while he didn't know precisely why, he knew Ban would always sleep close after the really dangerous jobs. Still, even with everything he knew about the invicible Midou Ban-sama, he hadn't expected quite _that_ note of dismay in the other man's voice.   
  
"What's that all over your face?"   
  
"Chocolate!" Ginji chirped with a wide grin.   
  
"I can _see_ that," Ban snorted. "Where'd you get it?"   
  
"_Daijoubou_, Ban-san," Natsumi soothed from across the tiny café. "It's my treat!"   
  
"Ginji," Ban hissed as he leaned onto the table to frown at his partner, "what did you promise her?"   
  
"Nothing!" Ginji protested. ". . . much. . . ."   
  
"See, 'nothing much' is still something. . . ."   
  
"They made a bet," Paul supplied, only somewhat helpful. The way his lip was twitching, Ginji was afraid the redhead was going to spoil it.   
  
"What _kind_ of bet? Or does the sundae mean you've already won? And why haven't you wiped your face yet?"   
  
"Because I don't have a napkin!"   
  
_Gotta keep a straight face, gotta keep a straight face, can't let him know, gotta keep a straight face!_   
  
"Ginji, you idiot," Ban murmured, his expression suddenly softening. "If you need a napkin, ask for one. Paul's not charging for those. Yet."   
  
Ginji held his breath and waited, watching Ban as the other man glowered briefly at the empty napkin holder. Natsumi had been absolutely positive that Ban would never do anything the least bit . . . improper in front of her. But Ginji, taking extra care to make himself as innocently irresistible as possible, was pretty sure he could get Ban to do _something_.   
  
"You're too much, you know that?" Ban said with an indulgent smile.   
  
"Am not," Ginji protested, still smiling himself. "I'm just enough."   
  
Smirking, Ban swiped his finger through the chocolate syrup smeared on Ginji's cheek, then licked his finger.   
  
"Not bad. Now --."   
  
"Ha! I win, I win! Yeah, I win!"   
  
"No way! He didn't even _do_ anything!"   
  
"Did too! Told you I could get him to lick it off!"   
  
"His _finger_ doesn't count!"   
  
"Ginji. . . !"   
  
But Ginji ignored the note of warning in Ban's voice. He'd won the bet fair and square and he intended to collect!   
  
"I said I could get him to lick it off. I didn't say it'd be off _me_."   
  
"It was _implied_! Master!   
  
"Oh no, don't look at me. I'm not a part of this."   
  
"Ginji!!"   
  
"Er . . . yes, Ban-chan?"   
  
"What are you doing making bets about me licking you?!?"   
  
"Aa . . . _anou_. . . . Natsumi-chan said she'd give me a week's pay if I got you to lick up some chocolate. You did so I win, so she has to pay."   
  
". . . ."   
  
"_Hidoi_! I still say it doesn't count!"   
  
Ginji was about to renew his argument when Ban caught his chin and turned it aside. His confused question died unasked on his lips at the seriousness in his partner's eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in those indigo depths . . . and then Ban broke eye contact, his focus shifting to Ginji's cheek. A hesitation of less than a fraction of a second, and then Ginji felt a wet tongue slurping up his cheek.   
  
"B-ban-chan!"   
  
"There. Put it to our tab and we'll call it fair," Ban said with a smirk.   
  
"_H-hai_!" Natsumi replied, a bright blush coloring her cheeks.   
  
"Now come on, Ginji; we've got a job. And for chrissakes, get a napkin already! You know I don't like chocoate!" 


End file.
